Survivor: Kalahari
|season=2 |winner= |numberofepisodes=13 |numberofdays=15 |numberofcastaways=18 |tribes= |maintwist=Sit Out Sanctuary |filminglocation=Central Kalahari Game Reserve, Botswana |seasonrun=August 7, 2019 – |video= Survivor Kalahari (Original Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }} is the second season of the third generation Suitman's Survivor Series, which began on August 7, 2019. Production The second season was announced on July 26, 2019, with applications opening the same day. 21 people applied, 3 were cut from the casting, and 18 went on to become the castaways competing in the game. The full cast was revealed on August 5, 2019, along with the tribal designations. This season, eighteen castaways were divided into two tribes of nine. The tribes are named after the places in the Kalahari Desert - Hotazel, wearing yellow, and Windhoek, in purple. On Day 7, the tribes merged into Okavango, wearing green. The series is produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Twists * Sit Out Sanctuary: This season, up to two people per tribe could sit out of an Immunity Challenge, in the hope they could win an advantage if their tribe wins, whilst trying to avoid a punishment if their tribe loses. * Island Chest: A chest containing a major twist could be found, giving the holder the ability to open the chest and unleash said twist into the game. After two rounds, the chest must be passed to another player. ** Swap Not Snuff: Instead of being eliminated from the game, the player voted out at Tribal Council swaps tribes. This power has to be played six hours before Tribal Council to take effect. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 3, both tribes went to Tribal Council to vote someone out, with the challenge being individual. * Tribe Switch: On Day 4, the Hotazel and Windhoek tribes underwent an tribe switch, mixing up the tribes in a school-yard pick. * Hidden Immunity Idols: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the location in camp where it was hidden. Current Status Contestants } | nowrap|'Cameron K.' | 24, Drag Queen Anderson, IN | | rowspan="4" | rowspan="7" | 18th Place 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 8 |- | | nowrap|'Nathan N.' | 16, Veterinarian Kentucky, USA | | 17th Place 2nd Voted Out Day 2 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Tris A.' | 23, Lawyer St Joseph, MO | | 16th Place 3rd Voted Out Day 3 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Ashley K.' | 18, Programmer Grayson, GA | | 15th Place 4th Voted Out Day 3 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Alexa V.' | 22, Student New York, USA | | | 14th Place 5th Voted Out Day 5 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Malachi W.' | 16, Nurse Aide Virginia, USA | | | 13th Place Quit Day 6 | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Nicky S.' | 16, Student Illinois, USA | | | 12th Place 6th Voted Out Day 6 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Logan R.' | 17, Zoologist Queenstown, NZ | | | rowspan="12" | 11th Place 1st Jury Member Day 7 | 12 |- | | nowrap|'Anthony C.' | 18, Server Florida, USA | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Austin S.' | 21, Marshalls Worker Missouri, USA | | | | 1 |- | | nowrap|'Brittany J.' | 23, Server Florida, USA | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Connor M.' | 19, Business Student Pittsburgh, PA | | | | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Hali K.' | 16, Waitress Newbury, UK | | | | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" nowrap|'Kelly R.' | rowspan="2"|20, Live In Husband Louisiana, USA | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2"| 3 |- | |- | | nowrap|'Livingston H.' | 19, Student Journalist South Carolina, USA | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Logan M.' | 21, Customer Service Michigan, USA | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Ryan B.' | 21, Student Melton Mowbray, UK | | | | 8 |- | | nowrap|'Steve J.' | 26, Engineer Alabama, USA | | | | |} * : Due to Swap Not Snuff, Kelly swapped tribes instead of being voted out. The Game * : Both tribes went to Tribal Council on Day 3, so the challenge was individual. * : Due to Swap Not Snuff, Kelly swapped tribes instead of being voted out. * : Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Voting Table } Cameron}} | Nathan}} | Tris}} | Ashley}} | Kelly }} | Alexa}} | Malachi}} | | Nicky}} | | Logan R.}} | TBC}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 8-1 | 6-1 | 5-2 | 7-1-1 | 3-2-2 | 4-2 | No Vote | 2-2 | 2-0 | 5-5-1 | 5-3 | TBC |- | | align="left"| Anthony | - | - | - | | - | - | - | - | - | | | |- | | align="left"| Austin | | | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | |- | | align="left"| Brittany | - | - | - | | | | - | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Connor | - | - | - | | | | - | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Hali | | | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | |- | | align="left"| Kelly | | | | - | | - | - | - | - | | | |- | | align="left"| Livingston | - | - | - | | | | - | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Logan M. | - | - | - | | - | - | - | - | - | | | |- | | align="left"| Ryan | - | - | - | | - | - | - | - | - | | | |- | | align="left"| Steve | | | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | |- | | align="left"| Logan R. | | | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | colspan="1" |- | | align="left"| Nicky | - | - | - | | | | - | | | colspan="3" |- | | align="left"| Malachi | - | - | - | | | | | colspan="4" |- | | align="left"| Alexa | | | | - | | | colspan="6" |- | | align="left"| Ashley | - | - | - | | colspan="8" |- | | align="left"| Tris | | | | colspan="9" |- | | align="left"| Nathan | | | colspan="10" |- | | align="left"| Cameron | | colspan="11" |} * : Due to Swap Not Snuff, Kelly swapped tribes instead of being voted out. * : Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Gallery 2. Kalahari Immunity Idol.png Hotazel Screencap.png Windhoek Screencap.png Hotazel Insignia.png Windhoek Insignia.png Hotazel.png Windhoek.png Category:Seasons